


Шаг за шагом, день за днем

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>юные девушки думают не о благе страны и глобальных проблемах. Это прерогатива седовласых старцев. Взрослея, женщины тоже могут думать совершенно о другом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шаг за шагом, день за днем

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на конкурс "Война Роз" тему «Рассказ о причинах, по которым люди решают вступить в подпольную организацию»

_19 июня 1976_

_Мне очень жаль, что так получилось. Но к этому всё шло._

Вода потихоньку остывала. Ванна была коротка, и Лили закинула ноги на край, расслаблено вытянув аккуратные, с высоким подъемом ступни. На запотевшем зеркале проявилось смеющееся сердечко, наверное, Джеймс нарисовал, а она и не заметила. Лили держала руки над водой бережно и немного торжественно, как маггловский хирург. Она очень не любила, когда кончики пальцев сморщиваются, тогда прикосновения становятся неприятны, как будто током бьет, и хочется, как в детстве, постоянно слюнявить ладони.  
А вот красную потертую тетрадку Лили держала небрежно, двумя пальцами, и та опасно наклонилась. Вот-вот коснётся воды. Видимо, и касалась не раз: обложка покоробилась, чернила кое-где на листах расплылись. Лили глубоко вздохнула, перечитала запись ещё раз и перевернула страницу.

_3 сентября 1976_

_Очень забавно, как по-разному все реагируют на моё курение. Тунья злится и обещает нажаловаться маме, но молчит. Билл смеётся и говорит, что я свой парень. Билла можно не учитывать: он сам дымит как паровоз, и видимся мы с ним только на каникулах. Интересно, что сказал бы Северус? А, неважно. Поттер смешной. Он так радуется, когда я обращаю на него внимание, что не замечает, курю я или нет._  
Сириус вчера подошел, отобрал сигарету и потушил об ладонь. Спросил: «Будешь ещё курить?»  
Не знаю, как реагировать. 

Стоило только вспомнить, и покурить, прямо сейчас, немедленно, захотелось просто дьявольски. Хотя давно бросила. Вот ведь дурная привычка, и вредно, и зависимость (Лили больше всего на свете ненавидела быть зависимой), а рот тут же наполнился слюной, внутри привычно потянуло, пустота, которую надо заполнить. Но курить нельзя ни в коем случае, и есть шоколад нельзя, и пить горячий крепкий кофе... По-хорошему, и в ванной лежать не стоило, но так захотелось, пока спит Гарри, побыть одной, расслабиться. Позволить себе маленькую радость. Поспать, в конце концов, прямо здесь, в ванне. Но это тоже было нельзя, иначе она не услышит, как проснется малыш, ванная далеко от детской, а в итоге опять придется чинить кучу всего. Это не ребенок, а какой-то полтергейст, даром, что мама Джеймса уверяла: у всех маленьких магов такое, особенно, когда зубки режутся. Но Гарри ─ это нечто. Как-то раз она крепко уснула, так он окно разбил и карниз обрушил. С другой стороны, подумаешь, обычное Репаро ─ и порядок, но всё равно непривычно.  
Представилась сигарета, её можно было бы устроить вон там, в пустой мыльнице, и прикурить от палочки, только палочка далеко, пришлось бы вставать, тянуться к тумбочке... Лили снова вздохнула: в воздухе явственно запахло дымом. Прислушалась. Нет, вроде всё тихо. Спит.  
Она отбросила со лба потемневшую влажную прядь и снова перевернула страницу.

_12 сентября 1976_

_Терпеть не могу, когда на меня давят! Какое его собачье дело, курю я или не курю? Я решаю сама! Захочу, и брошу! А теперь нарочно буду продолжать. Тоже мне, звезда Хогвартса, красавчик фигов, нашел перед кем рисоваться!_  
От Люпина никакого толку. Ничего он со своими дружками не может сделать, ни-че-гошеньки. Пустышка.  
А ожоги он не заживляет. Так и ходит с ранками. Идиот. 

Лили негромко фыркнула и дёрнула рукой. Дневник плюхнулся в воду. Она подхватила его, отряхнула небрежным жестом, капли застучали по полу. Вода почти совсем остыла, надо бы немного добавить теплой. Пальцами ноги Лили вытащила пробку. Сейчас ещё повернуть вентиль горячего крана... Вот так. Блаженно вытянувшись, Лили бросила тетрадку на пол и закрыла глаза.  
Через минуту она поморщилась, приподнялась, опершись о край, и снова взяла дневник.

_14 сентября 1976_

_Сегодня Мэри вернулась из лазарета. Боялась, что отправят в Мунго, но обошлось. Говорит, что до сих пор пытается избавиться от кое-каких последствий. Ей трудно, и так жалко ее. Какой кошмар, ведь и я могла очутиться на ее месте, и я бы... Нет, не хочу писать про это._  
Северус больше не приходит. Поттер счастлив и еще больше передо мной выделывается. Он всегда выделывается, видеть этого не могу.  
А Сириус снова недоволен. Я же знаю. 

Вот действительно, хватит это читать. Лили нахмурилась, но дневник не закрыла. Такое время тяжелое, хорошо еще, что она не рассказала ничего своим родителям, те бы сейчас места себе не находили от волнения. Пусть думают, что всё хорошо. Зачем им знать? Война, убийства, их дочь в постоянной опасности, тут любой с ума сойдет, а мама такая нервная, с сердцем плохо, давление, и папа сдал совсем... Ещё и Дамблдор как-то странно на неё посматривает в последнее время, один раз даже вроде бы хотел о чём-то рассказать, видимо, важном, но перевел разговор. Лили теперь не знала, волноваться ей или нет, а лезть с расспросами как-то неудобно, и вообще, если бы это было действительно важно, Дамблдор точно бы всё рассказал, и сразу же. Он не стал бы от нее скрывать ничего такого, что могло бы навредить им и Гарри. Ни за что бы не стал.  
И какой чёрт ее дёрнул сейчас это всё перечитывать? Думать надо совершенно о другом.  
Она перевернула сразу несколько страниц.

_9 октября 1976_

_Такого смешного пса встретила в Хогсмиде, он явно чей-то, черный, лохматый и классный! Дает лапу, улыбается. И глаза умные! Жаль, что нам нельзя заводить собак. Кошек можно, даже жаб можно, а собак нельзя, так обидно. Они преданные, верные и тоже могут приносить газеты, как совы.  
Почему весь вечер Поттер на меня так странно смотрел? Ему собаки, что ли, не нравятся? Ни за что не поверю._

Дверь тихонько скрипнула, Лили, словно очнувшись от глубокого сна, резко вскинула голову. Но это был всего лишь их кот, Флаффи, который решил проверить, чем же занимается хозяйка. Как всегда, он вспрыгнул на тумбочку и с глубоким отвращением поглядел на Лили, лежащую в ванне. На мордочке было написано все, что он думает об этих сумасшедших людях, которые сами, по доброй воле лезут в воду. Нет чтобы умываться языком, как порядочные коты.  
Лили засмеялась. Флаффи оскорблённо повел ушами и зажмурился. Интересно, о чём мог бы рассказать кот, если бы умел говорить? По собакам сразу видно, а вот коты... Они прирожденные окклюменты.  
Флаффи спрыгнул с тумбочки, брезгливо дёрнул передней лапой и ушёл. Пушистый хвост мелькнул в дверях и исчез.  
Гарри спит, иначе кот не пришел бы. Флаффи умный. Значит, можно немного полежать. Только вот из открытой двери тянуло холодком, зима всё-таки, но вставать ужасно не хотелось. Лили глубже погрузилась в теплую воду. Ещё две страницы.

_28 октября 1976_

_Ах он мерзавец! Мерзавец!_  
*несколько густо зачеркнутых строчек*  
Он пользовался тем, что я не знаю! Анимаг! Он же анимаг! Отличная маскировка ─ почеши животик собачке, как же!  
Никогда больше ему не позволю прикоснуться к себе, ни за что! 

Лили поморщилась. Столько лет прошло с тех пор... А, нет, всего три года. Как будто вчера, а ведь настолько всё изменилось, и она изменилась, и сейчас читает это вроде и не о себе, а о какой-то чужой, глупой девочке, которая угощала симпатичного пса печеньем и разрешала лизать себе руки. А потом вдруг узнала, что ее разыгрывали. По крайней мере, она так думала тогда, и та обида, смешанная с разочарованием и странной дрожью в коленках, теперь кажется далекой и смешной. Особенно на фоне того, что творится сейчас. Лили усмехнулась. А ведь Сириусу тогда попало от неё, ещё как попало. Он так и не признался, кто его заклял, мадам Помфри держала его в лазарете три дня. Джеймс потом, когда она уже носила Гарри, выспрашивал, из-за чего она так плохо относилась к Сириусу на шестом курсе. Лили тогда ответила расплывчато, и всё же прекрасно, что мужчины такие иногда недогадливые, иначе сейчас было бы неловко. Это всё в прошлом.

_31 октября 1976_

_Какая же я дура._  
Нет, правда. Он снова попытался меня поцеловать, ну как тогда, в лесу, а я вырвалась и дала ему пощёчину.  
Сейчас сижу в спальне и думаю: почему? Потому что он красавчик и думает, что ему всё позволено, все девчонки кругом обязаны вешаться ему на шею, только свистни? Так ведь он постоянно с Поттером ходит, а на девчонок ─ ноль внимания. Почему я?  
Не нужно врать себе, всё равно никто не прочтет, ведь я хотела, чтобы он это сделал, даже тогда, в лесу, когда он вдруг обернулся человеком. Как в сказке, заколдованный принц. Нет, это глупо. Правильно, что я убежала. Надо было его снова заклясть, но я не смогла.  
Вот сейчас сижу, пишу, и всё внутри переворачивается.  
А вдруг он обидится и больше не будет пытаться?  
Всё равно, всё равно, всё равно!!! 

Вода совсем остыла, Лили зябко поёжилась. Всё-таки стоит запереть дверь. Надо вылезать из ванны. Шлёпая мокрыми ступнями и оставляя за собой капли воды, Лили подошла к двери. Тихо. Гарри спит. Зелье Батильды отлично помогло, и кто бы сказал, что старая колдунья еще помнит рецепты для самых маленьких? То животик, то зубки. Магам ужасно повезло, Тунья очень мучается, у её сына тоже зубки, тоже колики, но ничего особо не помогает. Укропная водичка, какие-то дурацкие мази для дёсен, а её Дадли всё равно рыдает ночи напролет. А вот у Гарри дёсны сразу болеть перестали после зелья. Давно он так спокойно и хорошо не спал. Как тихо дома... Джеймс у Дамблдора, а может, уже освободился, хотя кто знает, куда он отправился? Лучше не думать об этом, потому что сидеть дома и постоянно беспокоиться о муже, когда нельзя ничем помочь, только ждать, невыносимо. Она это всё затеяла, она первой узнала об Ордене и вступила в него раньше ребят, а теперь застряла здесь, с сыном. Еще пара месяцев, и можно будет просить Батильду посидеть с Гарри, но это так долго...  
Лили осторожно прикрыла дверь, посмотрелась в зеркало. Лицо раскраснелось, волосы влажные и совсем потемнели. Она завернулась в большое пушистое полотенце и присела на край ванны, подобрала с пола тетрадку и наугад открыла. Запись была необычно длинной, на полторы страницы.

_20 декабря 1976_

_Скоро Рождество, на улице снежит, в спальне прохладно, а мне тепло-тепло, хотя я знаю..._  
У него нет любви в глазах, я всё это выдумала, надо быть честной, но хочется зажмуриться и вообразить, что всё так, как я себе представляю. Второй раз было настолько хорошо, до сих пор в голове карусель, а ноги ватные. И тепло. Совсем, как будто в животе печка. Я влюбилась? Никогда раньше со мной такого не случалось... Девчонки хихикают, заразы, пришлось задернуть полог и спрятаться от них. Они завидуют, конечно. Мэри вчера спросила, буду ли я и дальше менять ухажёров как перчатки? Сначала Северус, потом Сириус... И убежала, когда я достала палочку.  
Никогда не думала, что первый раз будет таким. Теперь я могу писать об этом, я наложила на дневник заклятье, никто, кроме меня, не прочтёт. Для остальных в тетрадке рисунки. Как будто я учусь рисовать. Некоторые хвалят.  
Да, мне сначала не понравилось, было немного больно, хотя я читала, что это всегда так, потом будет лучше. Ох, ну и как писать о таком? Просто надо запомнить, ведь я сама его выбрала, сама решила, что разрешу, а он как будто всё знал. Делал всё так медленно, а как только понимал, что я пугаюсь, улыбался и начинал целовать мне запястье, прямо под ладонью, у меня сразу голова шла кругом. Ещё осенью он, когда был собакой, понял, что мне это нравится. Тогда он лизал мне руку, а через мгновение стал собой и поцеловал.  
А ещё он щекотал меня под коленкой. Я ужасно боюсь щекотки, обычно сразу отталкиваю, а тут... И смешно, и приятно, а потом я вдруг поняла, что он давно расстегнул пуговицы на моей блузке.  
Тогда я очень боялась, что нас кто-нибудь застукает. Так глупо. Он сказал, что в эту комнату никто не сможет войти, пока мы там. У него такие странные глаза. Мне почему-то страшно писать его имя в дневнике. Чувствую себя поглупевшей. Неужели это всегда так, если любишь кого-то?  
А еще мне много чего хочется. Хочу, чтобы он ластился ко мне и лизал пальцы ног, а я гладила его и ерошила шерсть. И чтобы он тыкался носом под коленку. И... Ох, как это всё неприлично, хорошо, что читать буду только я, иначе бы сгорела со стыда. Неприлично, а как подумаю об этом, сразу становится жарко и тянет облизнуть губы. Хочется ещё. С ума сойти, как приятно!  
Я бросила курить и поправилась, а он сказал, что это красиво, что так и надо. А глаза холодные.  
Или мне только кажется? 

Лили крепко зажмурилась. Она прекрасно помнила, что там написано дальше, лицо горело, и какой чёрт дернул её перечитать это снова? Давно пора сжечь эту тетрадку. У неё всё по-другому, она замужем, любит Джеймса, а ведь ему было бы больно, если бы он узнал. Он любит её, всегда любил, а она вела себя как идиотка.  
И ведь рассказать некому. Есть такие вещи, которые даже самой себе высказать страшно. Но она должна бороться и побеждать страх, ведь достаточно позволить ему один раз одолеть, и всё ─ он навсегда останется рядом. Именно потому она сейчас не захлопнула дневник, а перевернула ещё несколько страниц. Одна из последних записей.

_8 мая 1977_

_Я никому об этом не буду рассказывать. Я сама виновата, я всё видела, всё знала, просто закрыла глаза, пусть будет, как будет._  
Надо всё забыть. Алиса сразу после экзаменов выходит замуж, за Фрэнка, конечно. Мне ещё год учиться, а они будут вместе. Я ужасно ей завидую, это плохо, так нельзя. Она счастлива. Мы на днях долго говорили, и мне не хотелось рассказывать ничего, болтали о политике, это самая лучшая вещь, если не хочется о личном. Я тогда сказала, что готова делать что угодно, лишь бы остановить эту заразу, фашизм, насилие, а Алиса очень серьезно спросила, правда ли?  
А ведь правда. Я давно об этом думала. Просто сейчас я ничем не связана, я свободна, полностью. Свободна выбирать и решать.  
Алиса рассказала мне об Ордене. Им очень нужен тот, кто будет варить зелья. Только мне ждать еще год, и надо быть готовой, нужно больше практики. Эх, будь я немного старше!  
Как это Поттер не видит, кого по-настоящему любит С.? Сейчас, когда он ушёл из дома и живёт у его родителей? 

Нужно обуться, потому что ноги замёрзли, плитка на полу такая холодная. Тапочки... Лили поджала ноги, взяла с тумбочки палочку, небрежно взмахнула. И засмеялась: в дверь что-то глухо стукнуло, конечно же, она забыла её открыть.  
Тапочки, такие теплые и мягкие, лежали у порога. Лили обулась, но привычная тревога... нет, даже не тревога, а так, предчувствие, легко кольнуло под сердце. Она подняла голову и услышала тихий, еще сонный плач. Гарри проснулся. Лили никак не могла понять, беспокоится она потому, что слышит плач раньше, и только потом понимает, что услышала, или это действительно магия, материнская, когда чувствуешь ребёнка, как саму себя.  
Она разжала пальцы, и тетрадка упала. Лили небрежно отбросила со лба влажные волосы и направилась к лестнице.  
В этот момент хлопнула входная дверь.  
─ Привет! ─ радостно выкрикнул Джеймс, отряхивая с волос снежинки. ─ Я пришёл!  
─ А я бегу наверх, Гарри проснулся, ─ отозвалась Лили. ─ Идём?  
─ Идём! ─ Джеймс сбросил мантию и пошёл следом. ─ Ты же знаешь: куда ты, туда и я. Всегда это тебе говорил, говорю и буду говорить.  
─ Я помню, ─ Лили вдруг остановилась и обняла его, счастливо улыбаясь. ─ Всегда помню.  
Ведь так и вышло, потом, на седьмом курсе, и после Хогвартса, когда Лили по приглашению Алисы попала в Орден. Куда она ─ туда и Джеймс. Он всегда рядом. Хорошо ей или плохо, грустно или радостно...

Раздался грохот и громкий рёв.  
─ Опять карниз, ─ обреченно вздохнул Джеймс.  
И они, не сговариваясь, побежали наверх.


End file.
